Experiences Diversifiées
by son dita
Summary: Suites d'os ayant pour themes les péchés et un certain penchant pour le yaoi


Expériences diversifiées

Cette fic sera une suite d'os sans lien mais mettant en scène tous les couples possibles et toutes les scènes qui me passent par la tête. Si vous avez une envie spéciale, demandez ! Envie de voir tel couple ensemble, et bien je l'écris.

Le theme sera les 7 péchés.

* * *

Os 1 : Passe temps

La paresse.

C'était un jour ensoleillé et calme. Il faisait chaud mais pas lourd. Une brise timide venait les rafraîchir quand la chaleur devenait plus forte, moins supportable.

Une journée parfaite pour voyager en somme. Sauf que là, ils se retrouvaient arrêté dans un village. C'était un village banal, quoique agréable à vivre et vivant. Les enfants couraient dans les rues, les gens discutaient gaiement, comme ci de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient donc jamais subit la moindre attaque de youkais ? A les voir, c'est ce que l'on pouvait croire.

- Ne Hakkai, à quoi tu penses ? Brailla le gaki aux yeux dorés.

- Rien, rien d'important. Demo où sont Sanzo et Gojyo ?

- Ils sont allés acheter des clopes.

- Ah… pourvu qu'ils ne se disputent pas. Seuls tous les deux, ils pourraient bien finir par s'entretuer.

- Si on montait dans la chambre en les attendant, ne Hakkai ?

- Hai haï, tu as raison, ce serait mieux. Et puis cela pourrait être enrichissant.

Ils se levèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils avaient dormi tous les quatre ensembles dans la même petite pièce, après une semaine à dormir à la belle étoile.

Autant dire qu'au niveau intimité et confort c'était zéro !

Gokû franchit la porte en premier, bientôt suivi d'Hakkai. Le grand brun ferma la porte puis tourna la clé. Il rattrapa Gokû et l'embrassa. L'adolescent se retourna et embrassa le jeune homme.

Hakkai mordilla la lèvre inférieure du gaki, tout en caressant l'autre de sa langue, c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à se créer un passage dans la bouche du gamin.

Ils approfondirent leurs baisers, s'arrêtant juste pour respirer avant de reprendre les lèvres de l'autre.

Mais s'embrasser n'était pas leur seule activité. Pendant qu'une joute sans pitié avait lieu entre leurs deux langues expertes, leurs mains caressaient les moindres recoins de peau à leur disposition.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus, le corps musclé du gamin recouvert du corps d'apollon au regard d'angélique. Leurs deux membres durs les faisaient souffrir le martyr par tant d'attente.

Puis Hakkai se décida à franchir le pas. Ses lèvres léchèrent et mordillèrent la douce peau blanche de ce corps offert.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Là, elles embrassèrent, frôlèrent, suçotèrent sous les gémissements frustrés du gamin. Puis enfin, elles prirent le membre de l'amant et débutèrent un lent va et vient, tel une danse sensuelle.

Le gamin ne tint pas longtemps. Quand le brun aux yeux vert inséra un doigt, puis un deuxième, il ne put résister et il jouît dans la bouche de l'homme.

Hakkai eu un sourire satisfait d'avoir réussi à amener son amant jusque là. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis le pénétra avec douceur. Il attendit un peu avant d'entrer complètement. Puis ce fut l'aberration qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement de rein qu'il pouvait commencer.

Là, la danse reprit, atteignant son paroxysme. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Hakkai se libère en un gémissement de jouissance en son jeune amant.

Epuisé mais heureux, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Ils avaient la respiration courte et saccadée.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reprendre leur souffle. Les combats contre les youkaïs avaient ça de bon qui les gardaient en forme.

Bientôt le ventre de Gokû gargouilla. Ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et sortirent après un ultime baiser pour aller déjeuner.

Ils avaient tout juste fini leur commande pour 8 personnes, que Sanzo et Gojyo les rejoignirent, s'engueulant à s'en rendre sourd.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, soupira le brun.

- Au moins ils sont toujours en vie…

- C'est une chance…

- Oui sanzo m'aurait manqué, c'est un bon amant, opina le gaki.

- Pas autant que Gojyo, renchérit hakkai

- Ah ? J'essayerai une prochaine fois.

Ils s'échangèrent un clin d'œil et se turent à l'arrivée des deux autres.

* * *

… and that's all ?...

Angélique: Plante verte poussant prêt des marais. Utilisée pour faire des confiseries. (Voir Couleurs Maudites)

mouhahaha, Gokû passe pour un dépravé! Lol. Quand pensez vous?

kisses

dita


End file.
